Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display devices (TFT-LCDs) have been experiencing rapid growth in recent years and have dominated the whole panel display technology. Due to its low cost, high automation production, fast response speed, wide viewing angle, high brightness and ease of realizing full color video image display, it has become one of the most promising display technologies in the 21th century. For the current market condition of liquid crystal displays, on-screen system, 3D display and In-Cell technology have become research hotspots. Since a display screen is required to have high picture quality, wider range of color reproduction, faster response time, and low power consumption, it is desired to manufacture color filters with higher quality and better color brightness.
A TFT-LCD realizes display function by constituting a liquid crystal cell with an array substrate and a color filter in which liquid crystal is encapsulated, and by controlling the deflection of the liquid crystal by the array substrate to adjust the transmitting of the light through the color filter, and the color filter determines the quality of the displayed colors.
A conventional color filter includes a substrate on which a black matrix having a color filter pattern in opening areas thereof is disposed. Typically, the color filter pattern may include a first color filter pattern, a second color filter pattern and a third color filter pattern corresponding to one of the three primary colors, red, green and blue respectively, or may further include color filter patterns of other colors such as white and yellow. A planarization layer may be further formed over the black matrix and the color filter pattern, and common electrodes may be further arranged and spacers may be further formed over the planarization layer.
In a conventional manufacturing process of color filters, the manufacturing process for the black matrix and the color filter patterns are substantially the same, i.e., both of them are implemented by patterning with masks. Specifically, a black matrix or color filter pattern with designed pattern is obtained by coating or depositing resins of respective colors on a substrate, exposing them with masks and then developing them. The conventional manufacturing process for color filters needs steps of coating, exposure and development, which is a complex process and is difficult to control.